Trainer Card (game)
A Trainer Card (Japanese: トレーナーカード Trainer Card, or ) in the Pokémon games is the card introduced in Generation III that displays information about a . It shows basic information such as the Trainer name, the Trainer ID number, the player's gender, the amount of money carried, the total gameplay time attained so far, the number of Badges obtained, and the number of Pokémon the player has seen or caught in their Pokédex. In Generations and , the information is found in the player's Trainer Case instead. In , the Trainer Card and the player's Badges are stored within the player's Trainer Case. In the games Generation III In Generation III, the card can be flipped to the back, and it includes data such as: * First Hall of Fame /'Hall of Fame Debut' : The amount of gameplay time that it took for the player to enter the Hall of Fame for the first time. * Link Cable Battles /'Link Battles' : The number of times that the player has participated in link battles, including the amounts of wins and losses incurred. * Pokémon Trades: The number of times that the player has traded Pokémon with other players. * Pokéblocks with Friends : The amount of Pokéblocks that have been produced with other players. * Contests with Friends /'Won Contests with Friends' : The amount of Pokémon Contests with other players in which the player won 1st place. * Battle Tower & Straight Wins : The number of battles won within the , including the player's best streak (amount of matches won consecutively). * Union Trades & Battles : The number of times that the player has participated in trades and battles in the Union Room. * Berry Crush : The number of times that the player has participated in the Berry Crush at the Direct Corner. * Battle Points Won : The total amount of accumulated Battle Points ever earned by the player to date (excluding any payout Battle Points obtained from the Hoenn Battle Frontier's betting man). In Generation III, the Pokémon Center for Petalburg City and Pewter City contains a NPC who will let players put key words on their Trainer Cards. In , a Trainer's party could be photographed via the Pokémon Printer within the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon City and put on the back of the Trainer Card as well (for a fee of 50 per photo). There are four different color options available: * Normal: Party Pokémon are displayed with their normal colors. * Black: Party Pokémon are displayed as silhouettes, entirely colored in black. * Pink: Party Pokémon are displayed with pink hues. * Sepia: Party Pokémon are displayed in a gray-scale fashion, only utilizing the colors of black, white, and gray. Additionally, a Braggart located next to the Poké Mart in Four Island hands Trainer Card Stickers to Trainers who have made accomplishments in the games. There are three different stickers, with four levels each: Trainer stars were also introduced in Generation III, and the Trainer Card changes color according to the amount of stars imprinted upon it. The stars are obtained by completing special achievements. Generation IV Timestamps are now used in the Generation IV Trainer Cards, whereby the date which the game began and the date and time at which the Elite Four were defeated was also added. A small drawing area was also included at the back of the card to allow the Trainer to add his/her signature. Utilizing the dual screens of the Nintendo DS, the earned Badges are now displayed separately from the Trainer Card. In , a Badge case was added where Trainers could polish their Badges using the stylus and by touching the Badges they would play a musical note in a C major scale. As the Badges gradually grow dull over time due to the lack of shine, the pitch will change depending on the 'cleanliness' of the Badge. A dull Badge will play a lower note than it would if it were sparkling. In , Badges are displayed at the upper screen of the Nintendo DS instead. Unlike , the player is able to sign his or her Trainer Card without having to go to a Pokémon Center. When communicating in the Union Room, players can have the option of viewing each other's Trainer Card. However, the other player's picture will change to an in-game Trainer class of his/her gender. The Trainer class can be changed by talking to a man in the Oreburgh City Pokémon Center or the Violet City Pokémon Center. Generation V In Generation V, the Badges are now shown on a separate screen from the Trainer Card. In , the Badges can be polished by the stylus and the picture of the corresponding Gym Leader will light up as the Badges become more shiny. In , the Badges can no longer be polished using the stylus. The Trainer Card now has added features to it. The front of the card allows the player to change his/her Trainer class and Nature by tapping with the stylus, while the bottom allows a greeting to be entered which will be used when communicating with other Trainers via C-Gear wireless. The back of the card is divided into two sections: the top keeps track of the player's playtime, the first Hall of Fame debut and a list of other records which include the number of times the player won, lost or traded with other people, the number of s participated, the number of Pass Powers obtained, and the and Poké Transfer high scores. The bottom half of the card allows the player to draw or sign with added functions such as zoom and erase, or even create a 2-frame animation with two halves of the box. Trainer stars were removed from the card, but the color of the card will still change when the player has completed certain achievements. Generation VI In Generation VI, the Trainer Card is changed and divided into two screens: the top contains the 's name, their ID number, a number of Pokémon the player saw, their money, their Poké Miles, the player's playtime to keep track on, the day that the player first started their adventure, and the first entrance into the Hall of Fame. The bottom screen has Badges but no longer plays a musical note. Generation VII In Generation VII, the Trainer Card is replaced with a Trainer Passport (Japanese: トレーナーパス Trainer Pass). It contains the same player's information found in Trainer Cards from previous games. Whereas previous games also displayed the player's earned Badges and Trainer stars, the Passport records these as stamps on different pages of the Passport instead. The player is also able to change their Passport portrait at any time. Applications Stars Trainer stars were introduced in Generation III, and are stars placed on the Trainer Card when specific achievements are performed. The Trainer Card changes color depending on the number of stars on the card, and the stars may be obtained in any order. A star is usually awarded when the player completes the first part of the game, usually after defeating the Elite Four and the or in the case , after defeating Ghetsis. Another star is awarded when the Pokédex is completed, usually excluding any event-exclusive Pokémon. One star is awarded after completing a battle-related achievement, such as obtaining a win-streak in a battle facilities or obtaining all gold Symbols from the in . The remainder of the stars usually depend on the game, such as obtaining the platinum flag in the Underground in , collecting five Shiny Leaves in , or obtaining all the Entralink Pass Powers in . Score In Generation IV, the Trainer Card also carries the Trainer's score. A Trainer's score offers no specific purpose in the game and appears to be only aesthetic. The score begins at zero and increases every time a score-altering event occurs. Stickers In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, the Braggart on hands out Stickers to Trainers who tell him about their achievements. The Stickers are applied to the back of the Trainer Card, in the top-left, and are colored red, blue, yellow, or gray (depending on the number of times that the player has made that particular achievement). Stamps In Generation VII, these stamps take the place of Badges and Trainer star achievements. Frontier Pass In , a player can upgrade their Trainer Card to a Frontier Pass (Japanese: フロンティアパス Frontier Pass) upon reaching the . The Frontier Pass shows a player's Symbols and Battle Points, allows players to view a map of the Battle Frontier, view a recorded match saved at a Battle Frontier facility except for the Battle Pike and Battle Pyramid, or look at the standard Trainer Card. Upon the player's first entry into Hoenn's Battle Frontier, their Trainer Card will be upgraded into a Frontier Pass by a woman at the entrance. This pass holds the Trainer Card, as well as a small map of the Battle Frontier and the player's records with the Frontier. Saved-up Battle Points, or BP, are listed, as are any of the seven Frontier Symbols the player has won. One from within one of the facilities may be recorded and stored on the Frontier Pass, which may be watched or overwritten with another at any time. Gallery Trainercase RB.png|A Trainer Case in Trainercase Y.png|A Trainer Case in Trainercase Ethan GS.png|A Trainer Case in Trainercase Ethan C.png|A Trainer Case in Trainercase Kris C.png|A Trainer Case in Trainercard.png|A blue Trainer Card in Trainer card platinum.png|A blue Trainer Card in TrainercardHGSS.png|A red Trainer Card in Trainer card Black White.png|A green Trainer Card in Trainer card Black 2 White 2.png|A blue Trainer Card in Trainer Card XY Green.png|A green Trainer Card in Trainer Passport SM.png|A Trainer Passport in and In the anime Trainer Cards do not appear in the anime; Trainers are instead identified via their Pokédex. Each has another license, called the Pokémon Trainer's license. Applicants must be 10 years of age or older to obtain these licenses. Trainers keep their badges pinned on their clothing or keep them in protected cases. In The Symbol Life, Ash obtained the Frontier Pass, although it was called the Frontierfolio, from the words frontier and portfolio. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise, shows his Frontier Pass to Scott and the Frontier Brains, in order to participate in the Battle Frontier. In other languages See also * Vs. Recorder * Trainer stars External links * Create an unofficial Trainer Card Category:Items de:Trainerpass es:Ficha de entrenador fr:Carte Dresseur (jeux vidéo) it:Scheda Allenatore ja:トレーナーカード zh:训练家卡片